yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Sütaş
Kuruluş Hikayesi Kurucumuz Sadık Yılmaz Anlatıyor: Ailem, Lozan mübadelesinde Selanik'in Drama kazasından gelerek önce Aydın'a, daha sonra Karacabey'in -o zamanki adı Kirmikir olan- şimdiki Harmanlı Köyü'ne yerleşmiş. Babam Celaleddin Yılmaz, yerleştikten iki sene sonra köy ihtiyar heyetine girmiş, sonra muhtar seçilmiş ve 17 yıl muhtarlık yapmıştır. Bu muhtarlık dönemi içinde 11 köyü bağlayan bir köprü yapılmasına önayak olmuş, hatta köylüler tencereyi-tavayı satarak katkıda bulunmuşlar bu köprü inşaatına. Çevrede saygınlığı olan iyi bir idareci olarak tanınan babam, çiftçilikle beraber geniş çapta hayvancılıkla da uğraşmıştır. O gün için geçerli olan ise koyunculuktur. Biz beş erkek iki kız kardeşiz. Babam ileri görüşlüydü, hepimizi okutmaya çalıştı. Ama ben lisenin birinci sınıfındayken tifo hastalığına tutuldum. Çok ağırdı durumum. Bir ay kadar hastanede yattım. O günün koşullarında tifo hastalığı çok ağır ve önemli bir hastalıktı. Bu hastalık nedeniyle okul hayatım sonra erdi. Babam beni yaz tatillerinde, yakın dostumuz olan ve Karacabey'de manifatura mağazası bulunan Kırımlı Mustafa Efendi'nin yanında çalışmaya gönderirdi. Hastalık yüzünden doktor bir sene okula gitmememi önermişti. Okul hayatım sona erince boşlukta kaldım. Ama gençliğin verdiği enerjiyle kısa sürede toparladım kendimi. O sıralarda babamın bir dostunun oğlu liseyi bitirmişti. Babası Karacabey'de oğluna tuhafiye mağazası kuruyordu. Arkadaşım olduğu için ben de o mağazanın açılış hazırlıklarına yardımcı oluyordum. Fakat her nedense bu işten vazgeçtiler. Daha önce Kırımlı Mustafa Efendi'nin yanında çalıştığım için konuyu biliyordum. Babama "Bu mağazayı bana tutun, ben bu işe gireyim" dedim. Babam istemedi ama ben hastalığımı da koz olarak kullandım ve babamı ikna ettim. Böylece 1946 yılında ilk olarak tuhafiyecilikle ticaret hayatına başladım. Bu arada babamın hayvancılık işi de devam ediyordu. Sütçülüğe Başlayış O günlerde Bursa'da iki eski ve güçlü süt imalatçısı vardı. Bu iki firma, Bursa ve çevresindeki sütçülüğü idare ederlerdi. Bu bölgede o zamanlar inek sütü yoktu, koyun ve keçi sütleriyle çalışıyorlardı. Bu iki firma ihaleleri alır köyleri bağlardı. Bizim de hayvancılıkla ilişkimiz olması ve babamın muhtarlığı dolayısıyla, bu iki firmayla ilişkimiz, birinin sahibiyle de dostluğumuz vardı. Babam onun bölgedeki işlerine yardım eder, bizim köydeki mandırasına da süt verirdi. Bu kişi 1958'de babama telefon ederek, onun adına Karacabey Harası'nın süt ihalesine girmesini rica etti. Bunu şunun için istiyordu: Bu iki büyük firma birbirlerine rakipti ve senelerden beri haranın süt ihalesini diğer firma alıyordu. Ama bu sefer hem arkadaş hem de rakip olan bu ikisi nasıl olmuşsa kapışmışlardı ve haranın süt ihalesine girip almaya karar veren babamın dostu, bunu kendisi yapamıyor babamdan rica ediyordu. O gün geçici teminat olan 25 bin lira yatırıldı ve babamla haraya, ihaleye gittik. Sütün litresinin muhammen bedeli 70 küsur kuruştan ihale bize kaldı. Bir miktar koyun sütü, 4 ton da inek sütü vardı. Ertesi gün saat 11.00 sıralarında babam yazıhanede ve ben de tesadüfen oradayken bir telefon geldi. Babam telefonla konuşurken sinirlendi ve "Ben Kirmikirli Celaleddin'im arkadaş" diyerek telefonu kapadı. Sonra da anlatmaya başladı... Akşam rakip firmanın sahibi, bizim adına ihale kazandığımız dostumuzu Çelik Palas Oteli'ne götürmüş, orada kafaları çekmişler ve anlaşmışlar. Babamın dostu, "Ben yarın telefon ederim, sütleri iade ederiz" demiş. Bunun için telefon ettiğinde de babam kızmış. Babam, "Biz söz verdik ihale aldık, şimdi caymak olur mu" dedi ve bizim sütçülüğümüz de böyle başladı. Sabahleyin 4 ton sütü almamız gerekiyordu ama ne kap vardı ne kacak, ne usta vardı ne de çırak. Ancak yolu yok, Kirmikirli Celaleddin, sabahleyin haradan 4 ton sütü alacak. Babamın mandıra işlerine dolaylı olarak aşinalığı vardı. Ustaları çağırdık, bir arkadaşının kapalı mandırası vardı, onu açtırdık... İhale koşullarına göre bu sütü bir yıl boyunca almak zorundayız. Önce "Ne yaparız" diye düşünmeye başladık. İnek sütünden ne olur? En rahat kaşar olur. Başladık kaşar üretmeye... Karacabey Harası'nın sütünü 20 sene ben aldım. Kimse elimden alamadı sütü. Ama 20 sene sonra Ankaralı Balkanerler geldiler, daha fazla para verdiler ve biz çekildik. Şimdiki Sütaş fabrikasının olduğu yerde rahmetlik İnegöllü Mehmet Kaptan (Mehmet Özsaraç) ve kardeşi büyük damlar yaptırmışlardı. İnekçilik yapacaklardı ama sonra vazgeçtiler. Boş duran o damları Mehmet Özsaraç'tan istedim. Damları kendimize göre düzenledik. Çünkü hara sütünü alırken biz haranın içinde bir imalathane yapmıştık. Ama ihaleyi kaybedince hara içinde kalan imalathaneyi yeni süt müteahhidine devrettik. Biz dışarıdan da süt alıyorduk zaten. Bu damları mandıraya dönüştürüp böylece kaşarcılığa devam ettik. Türkiye'de kiloluk kaşarı ilk ben yaptım. Amacım pazarlamayı kolaylaştırmaktı. O yıllarda peynirler koyun sütünden yapılıyordu, bütün damaklar ona alışmıştı. 1960 senesinde ihtilal oldu ve bütün piyasalar durdu. Hara sütü de benim elimde... O sene 35 ton 12 kiloluk kelle kaşar yapıp buzhaneye koymak zorunda kaldım. Ama inek kaşarına alışkın olmayan bu piyasada malı kime satacağız? 1961'de İstanbul'da, Beşiktaş ve Aksaray pazarlarında kilo kilo kaşar sattım. O zaman adımız "Yılmaz Kaşarları"ydı. Bu arada kaşar konusunda bir anımı da anlatmak isterim. Elimizde dört-beş ton kaşar vardı. O zaman Migros'u İsviçreliler işletmekteydi, eksperi de İsviçreliydi. Aklıma İsviçreliler'in damak tadlarının inek sütüne uygun olduğu geldi. "Ben şu ekspere kaşar götüreyim, belki bir iş çıkar" dedim. Beşerlik iki çuval kaşar götürdüm. Açtırdılar çuvalı, eksper bir parça yedi... Bir daha yedi... O zaman içimden "Hah" dedim "Bizim iş oldu." "Alın bunu götürün, tartın" dedi eksper. Sonradan öğreniyorum ki İsviçreli eksper kaşarı tarttırdıktan sonra parasını ödemiş ve kendi evine göndermiş. O damak tadı dolayısıyla benim malın hepsini aldı Migros. Sütaş'ın Kuruluşu Babamın ölümünden sonra kardeşlerimle birlikte Kollektif bir şirket kurdum. Bu arada işletme olarak kendi yerimize geçtik. Kendimizi geliştirmek zorunda olduğumuzu, yani bir pastörizatör, bir separatör almamız gerektiğini görüyordum. İşin gereği bunu dayatıyordu. Sene 1974 oldu. Türkiye'de bir anonim şirketleşme çabalar vardı. Bu çabalardan biri de Karacabey'de Beytaş diye bir salça fabrikası açma teşebbüsüydü ama olmadı. O sıralarda Karacabey'de Ticaret Borsası'nın yeniden kuruluşunda çaba harcadım. Bu esnada tanıştığım borsa komiseri Metin Bey de bir anonim şirket kurmam için beni cesaretlendirdi. Bir hevesle 1974'de şirketi kurduk adını da Sütaş koyduk. 1975'te de yeni makineler alıp bugün artık olmayan binaları inşa etmeye başladık. Bizim hedefimiz sütçü olmak, tek olmaktı. Biz hala o yoldayız. Ekşi sözlük entrileri sütaş* paylaş araştır başlıkta ara günün videosu /15» (bkz: sutas ayran) paylaş06.01.2000 00:12 6 45 şikayet rezalet bir promosyon stratejileri var. ineklere chift kale mach yaptiriyolar felan paylaş06.01.2000 02:06 speedy şikayet başarılı bir reklam stratejileri var. aklınıza sütaş deyince ne geliyor? benim, büyük bir yeşillik ve üzerinde inekler felam... bir süt ve süt ürünleri üreticisi için daha iyi bir resim olabilir mi? paylaş01.06.2001 12:06 ~ 12:07 carno şikayet ineklere her türlü atraksiyonu geçekleştirten süt ve süt ürünleri üreticisi. son reklamlarında* boyanmış inekleri sağda solda koşturtan firma... paylaş16.02.2002 23:24 hmmm şikayet karacabey doğumlu bir firma. pazara hakim olmaya başladılar yavaş yavaş ama dağıtımları için yeterli araçları yokmuş şimdilik. paylaş16.02.2002 23:28 psi şikayet cok kucukken okul zamanlarinda, okul kapisi onunden satin aldigimiz "agizda patlayan $eker" gidasini, urettigi meyveli yogurtla beraber piyasaya suren $irket. takdir ettim. (bkz: sozlukte nostalji yapmak) (bkz: gecenin bi yarisi yenen yiyecekler) paylaş07.07.2002 01:30 karaktersiz şikayet son reklamı da gayet hoş olan ayran markası. o "geğirmeyen" sarışın afet de pek güzelmiş demeden geçemeyeceğim. paylaş13.07.2002 20:39 psi şikayet (bkz: süt basketbolun gayri resmi içeceğidir) paylaş02.09.2002 09:18 breath şikayet amcaoglum sermet'in kurulu$ a$amasinda ortak olmaya cali$tigi, ancak diger sahiplerin kariyer hirsi ve hovardaliklari yuzunden bunu ba$aramayip hayatina brutal truth vokalisti olarak devam ettigi $irkettir. amcaoglum sermet sulalemizin fihakika gururudur. paylaş17.01.2003 20:44 kusmuk şikayet en başarılı ürünü ayran olan ve çok güzel çerkes peyniri satan firma paylaş12.03.2003 23:17 sezgi şikayet ineklere işkence ederek çektiklerini düşündüğüm reklamlarından dolayı hayvan severler derneğine şikayet edilesi kuruluş. (bkz: ayraniç) paylaş10.06.2003 21:22 barbee şikayet tansasin yeni stratejileri dogrultusunda, tubitak vasitasi ile yaptirdigi denetimlerde 100 uzerinden 100 tam puan alan tek firma. paylaş05.04.2004 11:31 king şikayet ürünlerinde hiç istikrar olmayan firma.. kaşarı bir alıyorsunuz çok tuzlu,başka sefere tuzsuz tadsız farklı birşey.. yoğurdu bir alıyorsunuz kıvamlı bir garip,başka sefere kıvamı tadı çok farklı.. hayır şimdi hangi şekilde yapıcaklarına karar verselerde bizde ona göre alsak yada almasak.böyle olmazki paylaş26.04.2004 20:23 demlikposet şikayet hazır ayranlar içinde en iyisini yapan ama yoğurtları tikveşli kadar iyi olmayan şirket. (bkz: ayraniç) paylaş12.07.2004 00:00 the last hard man şikayet (bkz: muharrem yılmaz) paylaş12.07.2004 00:05 sezgi şikayet son reklaminda futbolcu inek ayranicle futbolcu insan bolici paslastiran, ustelik bu olayi lahana sacli yilisik magazin muhabiri musvettesine sunduran ve ortaya "ayranic, bol bol ic*" gibi kotu bir slogan cikaran sut ve sut urunleri ureticisi firma. paylaş12.07.2004 00:27 ~ 17.08.2006 15:53 paradiddle şikayet son reklamını boliç ile çeken firma. boliç ile ayraniç paslaşıyor. atv'nin bonuskafa magazin muhabiri "boliç, ayraniç, boliç, ayraniç, boliç, ayraniç, boliç, ayraniç" diyor. kafasına top geliyor, falan, filan. benim takıldığım kısım bu değil. saçma ama ben ilgilenmiyorum. asıl komik gelen kısım; ayran içen aile kısmı. masada bir aileye bir hafta yetecek kadar ayran var. buzdolabında ise onun iki katı kadar. ayrıca, başka bir yiyecek-içecek yok. bu durumda, bu aile sadece ayran içiyor. çocuk ise hala "ayran içmek istiyorum sayın seyirciler" diye bağırıyor. iç iç. ayran iç. bolca iç. daha iç daha. seni yarın görücez, tuvalette can çekişirken. paylaş13.08.2004 14:47 karamazov şikayet daha son kullanma tarihine çok olmasına rağmen aldığım sütünün şimdiden yörük ayranına dönmesi beni çok etkiledi, aldım yanına da küflenmiş kebabımı ohh... paylaş30.11.2004 18:20 a fragile wreck on a storm of emotions şikayet http://www.3dweb.no/…ri/stuestolbm/bilder/anim1.swf paylaş31.01.2005 00:19 kevin şikayet ürünlerinin üzerine üretim tarihi olarak ileri tarih basan fabrika.bugün aldığım yoğurtun üzerinde bugünün tarihi vardı fakat eve gelip kutuyu açtığımda ekşimiş olduğunu gördüm.birkaç saat öncesine kadar sütaş'ın saygın,kaliteli bir fabrika olduğunu ve sağlıklı ürünler ürettiğini düşünüyordum ama artık sütaş ürünleri almama kararı aldım.bebekler yada çocuklar için üretilen cicili bicili ürünlerinde de aynısını yapıyorlarsa toplum olarak yandık demektir. ya sütaş ineklerine ne demeli,hayvanlar bariz bir şekilde mutant,futbol maçı yapmalar,topla şov yapmalar.....vs.bir sonraki dünya kupası elemelerine sütaş inekleri gitse ve artık süt işinden çıkıp kendilerini futbol sektörüne verseler hem sağlığımız açısından hem türk futbolu açısından daha iyi olacağını düşünüyorum. paylaş14.07.2005 20:16 3200 şikayet yeni suta$lar, cok komik suta$lar subjectleriyle tekrar tekrar yollanan karikaturlerin sahibi peynirci a.$. paylaş25.07.2005 12:33 ~ 12:36 breath şikayet şişli deki sütaş döner restaurant ından her tabaktan en az bir kıl çıkar paylaş29.05.2006 14:19 syntax error şikayet pazarlamanın nasıl yapılmaması gerektiğini oldukça güzel sergileyen firma. bol inekli reklamlarıyla çok başarılı bir de-marketing stratejisi izlemiş olan ve satın alınmayacak markalar listemde üst sıralara yükselmiş, ardından yiğit yoğurtsever vakasının hemen akabinde bol danslı sütaş ayran reklamlarıyla insanların ayranı sıcak havada kaybettiği tuzu almak, serinlemek, tansiyonunu kontrol etmek, dönerin kokoreçin vs. yanında tüketmek amacıyla aldığı fikrini bir yana bırakmış ve soğuk meşrubat kategorisinde ayrana bir yer arama gafletine düşmüştür. firmanın pazarlama yöneticilerine allah akıl fikir versin demekten başka birşey gelmez elimizden. lakin bu kadar tutundurma masrafı yapıp da tutunamamak da tarihe geçecek bir başarısızlık örneğidir. paylaş11.08.2006 15:42 lucem ferre şikayet yaklaşık 1 yıldır hem kariyer.net'ten hemde yenibiris.com'dan kendilerine lojistik muhendisiarayan ve fakat ne hikmetse bir turlu bulamayan sirket. paylaş25.01.2007 23:20 odlek sovalye şikayet sağlıklı ve lezzetli ürünleri, ilginç reklamlarıyla türkiyenin önemli bir gıda markası. paylaş03.03.2007 13:23 man of honor şikayet eğer amaç her hangi bir besin maddesi tüketmekse, "tam yağlı beyaz peynir" başlıklı ürünü ancak satın alınası firma. zira, biz insanlar, besinleri kokuları ve tadlarına göre sınıflandırıp isimlendiriyoruz. sütaş'ın tam yağlı beyaz peyniri ise -belki de imkansızı başararak-, tadsızlığın kitabını lezzetin l'si olmadan yazıyor. paylaş25.06.2007 02:03 samborasi şikayet capital dergisinin yaptığı araştırmaya göre, türkiye'nin 2007 yılında en inovatif 20 şirketinden biridir. paylaş07.01.2008 10:53 sotoroz şikayet uzun adı sütaş bursa ve havalisi pastörize süt ve süt mamülleri gida sanayi ve ticaret a.ş. (bkz: höh) paylaş11.03.2008 12:13 good old fashioned lover boy şikayet çocuklar için olan patlayan şekerli meyveli yoğurtlarını izmir'de bim dışında, istanbul'da ise hiçbir markette bulamadığım markadır. paylaş06.06.2008 09:15 zelyot şikayet müşteri hizmetleri hızla çalışan kuruluşmuş. ciddi anlamda hızlarına şaşırdım. (bkz: aferin) paylaş09.06.2008 22:21 zelyot şikayet son reklamlarında çocuk peynir yemediği için hüngür hüngür ağlayan, yiyince de mutluluktan halay çeken ineklere yer veren süt a.ş. paylaş26.02.2009 20:28 jacy şikayet artık migros'ta satılmayan marka, anlaşmalarını bozmuşlar. şimdi migros'a gidip sütaş almamak olmaz, sütaş içinde yolu uzatıp başka markete gidilir mi? sonuçta bu işin galibi migros olur, sütaş büyük zarara uğrar. paylaş27.05.2009 17:26 ~ 26.06.2009 02:10 belgian waffle şikayet bu günlerde '' internete çiftlik kurdu'' sloganıyla çeşitli sitelerde yayınlanmaktadırlar. ayrıca sitelerinde her gün yenilenen, görülmeye değer karikatürleriyle takip edilesi site olmayı başarmıştır. paylaş27.05.2009 17:37 birkimse şikayet seriatcilara para vermektense yolumuzu uzatacagimiz sutcumuz. migros olmaz, tansas olur, karfur olur, kosedeki bakkal olur vs vs.. paylaş03.08.2009 23:10 okyanus ucurtmasi şikayet köşedeki bakkalı marketlere yedirmemek, ayrıca o hipersüpermarketlere her istedikleri tavizi vermemek adına mahale bakkallarında daha ucuza ürün satan, sattıran şirket. paylaş04.08.2009 21:30 ocaan şikayet müşteri isteklerini son derece ciddiyetle değerlendiren firma şişe ayran haykırışlarıma cevap vermekle kalmamış beni ciddiyetle dinlemişlerdir. -merhaba müşteri isteklerini değerlendiriyor musunuz ? yada şöyle sorayım ciddiye alıyor musunuz ? -tabi ki alıyoruz isminiz nedir ? -pire ben bakın durumu şöyle anlatayım, ben sütaş manyağıyım sütaş ürünü gördüğümde kalbim duracak gibi oluyor ama şişe ayran istiyorum plastik olayına karşıyım ben şişe ayran üretmiyor musunuz siz ? -üretiyoruz çevrenizde yok mu bik bik... -yok efendim yok şişe ayran istiyorum şütaş ürünlerini gördüm mü kendimden geçiyorum ben deliriyorum olsa almaz mıyım ? -hehe beyefendi tamam numaranızı adınızı not alayım size en yakın satışçı arkadaş ulaşacak 1-2 saat sonra bir numara arar; -pire beyle mi görüşüyorum -evet -ben sütaş'tan arıyorum x adım ürünlerimizi tedarik edemiyormuşsunuz -evet sütaş şişe ayran istiyorum ama yok - şimdi efendim depozitolu olduğundan marketler almıyor ama pide ve dönerciler alıyor onu -şimdi ben ayran içmek için pideciye mi gideceğim o adamın parmaklarını soktuğu pideyi mi yemeliyim ? bakın burada ayranı aşağı çekmiyorum pideci ile benim sorunum -tamam beyefendi madem sütaşçısınız size yardımcı olalım -ben kendim birey olarak alamıyor muyum bunlardan ? -alabilirsiniz elbette.. -tamam siz bana numara verin ben alacağım onlardan spariş edecem o derece bir firma aynı işgünü içerisinde beni benden alarak isteğimi yerine getirmek için çabalamışlardır. ha para kazanacaklardır evet önemli olan müşteri memnuniyeti. edit: 24 tane cam şişe ayranımı bana ulaştıran sütaş'a sonsuz şükranlarımı sunarım. paylaş10.08.2009 23:56 ~ 14.08.2009 23:16 pire reis şikayet markaların ramazan ayı yapmacıklığına uyum sağlamak için çektikleri reklamda, ailenin yaşkı dedesi olarak daha önce digiturk reklamlarında "erotik var mı erotik" diyen sevimli amcayı oynatan firma. benim reklamdan çıkardığım sonuç; yaşınız kaç olursa olsun ramazan ayında 1 ay düzenli sütaş ürünleri tüketirsek geri kalan 11 ay erotik var mı erotik diyecek enerjiyi kendimizde bulabildiğimizdir. paylaş20.08.2009 00:59 ser touch şikayet diyet yoğurdu çok lezzetli olan firma. hatta piyasadaki en güzel diyet yoğurdu yapan firma. paylaş07.09.2009 18:59 think martini şikayet "türkiye icin iftar sutas icin iftihar vakti" sloganiyla sonlanan ramazan reklamlari olan firma. paylaş07.09.2009 21:01 justkeeptalking şikayet ramazan ayı reklamlarını müthiş bir "düzlük"le gerçekleştirmiş firmadır kendisi. şöyleki iftar sofrasında oturan kalabalık bir ailenin çocuğunun adı tabii ki de "ramazan" dır. gelmekte olan kardeşinin adı nedir? tabi ki bayram. gerisini anlatmaya gerek bile duymuyorum, bu muhteşem yaratıcı düzlüklerinden dolayı kutluyorum. muzlu süt üretmekte başarılı olan tek firmadır. paylaş20.11.2009 21:28 412 şikayet yalova tarafından bursa'ya yaklaşırken sağda çok güzel bir döner restoranı vardır bu firmanın. küçükken mümkün oldukça giderdik. yıllardır uğramıyorum ancak iskender yemek için en güzel yerlerden biriydi o zamanlar. paylaş25.11.2009 10:54 avedis şikayet yaptıkları son reklamla*neyi amaçladıkları merak konusu olan gıda markası. ne istediniz o zavallı animasyon hayvanlardan? ne şekle girmiş canlarım o hareketleri yaparken. hangi zeka ürünü böyle bir yaratıcılığa sebep olduysa buradan tebriklerimi iletiyorum kendilerine. paylaş15.12.2009 20:58 kazakesnekbankasi şikayet si tu savais combien je t'aime şarkısını reklamında sütaşkı şeklinde candan erçetin'e söyleten firma. paylaş08.01.2010 20:30 plastik turambar şikayet istanbul'da ikamet edenler şayet herhangi bir sütaş ürünü alıp fişini atmazlarsa, bambi cafe'den %50 indirim kazanabilirler. not: kampanya bitmek üzere olabilir, çünkü uzun bir süredir var. paylaş08.01.2010 20:45 zumazumazum şikayet reklamında bates motel productions'a da selam etmektedir. paylaş08.01.2010 20:45 kahlan amnell şikayet "sütü seven ..." diye başlayan candan erçetinli reklam müziği ile "noluyo lan" dedirtiyor bana her seferinde. youtube kuşağı reklamın devamında "kamyoncu ethem" gelecek sanıyor. kasten gönderme yapmıyorlarsa (ki yapmıyorlar sanırım) yazık olmuştur çünkü yapılmışı var: (bkz: sütü seven kamyoncu) paylaş10.01.2010 00:07 uther şikayet candan ercetin'e ucan inekler esliginde sarkilar söyleten. paylaş10.01.2010 04:22 ipelies şikayet migros ile yaşadıkları anlaşmazlıklar sonucu hiçbir ürünü migros marketlerde satılmamaktadır paylaş10.01.2010 04:24 summer68 şikayet bariz bir şekilde sütü seven kamyoncu ethem fikrini alıp reklamda kullanmışlar, bence çocuklara telif hakkı ödeseler veya bir selam gönderseler şık olurdu. paylaş10.01.2010 16:56 ~ 17:06 endoplazmikretikulum şikayet bu firmanın tüm kurumsal iletişim ve halkla ilişkiler sorumlularından yegane ricam: yapmayın hocam reklam. yoğurt yapın, peynir yapın, ayran yapın hatta hayvanat bahçesi açın ama reklam yapmayın. biz gene tüketeceğiz sizin ürünlerinizi. valla bak. paylaş13.01.2010 00:11 serci baba şikayet son reklam filmini, rakip firmaların satmasın artık, batsın inşallah dercesine çektiğine inandığım süt firması.... paylaş13.01.2010 23:54 triptonikvites şikayet son reklamı dünürün öpülesi götünden de karadır. paylaş13.01.2010 23:57 meph şikayet sütaş sayesinde uçan inekler kümesi artık boş küme değil paylaş14.01.2010 00:01 halfek şikayet tostumu yedim, ayranımı bekliyorum şeklinde sms atan bir ineğin de oynayabileceği reklamlara sahip marka. (bkz: orjinal fikir) (bkz: telif hakları) paylaş14.01.2010 10:09 stocky2001 şikayet inekleri bir dahaki reklamda uzaya göndermelerini bekliyorum. hatta orijinalliği de şöyle olur: +hiç süte doymuyor ha? -mööö +sanki içimden möölemek geliyor -haydi mööleyelim +süt vermeyi seviyorum -tarlaları çimleri +çiftçiyi de -süt sağma makinesini bile! paylaş21.01.2010 15:34 ~ 15:37 patisinde marifet şikayet sütü seven... reklamı hayat ne tuhaf inekler falan dedirtir. paylaş23.01.2010 13:15 selinikus şikayet çiftliğini gezdiğim ancak hijyenik koşularını beğenmediğim şirket... paylaş23.01.2010 15:29 unique hint kumasi şikayet yonetim kurulu baskani yeni donemde tusiad'in yonetim kuruluna secilen sirket. paylaş24.01.2010 18:21 lance şikayet süpermarkette satılan bilindik markalar (pınar, tikveşli, danone, yörsan, sek) içinde en hızlı bunların yoğurdu ekşiyor. neredeyse organik yoğurtlar kadar hızlı. yoğurtları organik yoğurt demiyorum, organik yoğurt gibi katkısız olabilir mi diyorum? kariyer.net'te ilanına tıklar tıklamaz "sütü seveeeenn insanlaaarr...." şeklindeki çığırtısı ile vücut atmasına sebebiyet veren firma. bunca zamandır iş ararım bu sitelerde, böyle illet bir ik anlayışı görmedim. paylaş02.03.2010 15:30 kuzguni şikayet (bkz: süt anonim şirketi süt ürünleri anonim şirketi) paylaş18.03.2010 17:08 oziloz şikayet 500 gramlık meyveli yoğurtları * * * var. insanın yedikçe yiyesi geliyor. paylaş18.03.2010 17:30 decco şikayet daha önceleri yaz aylarında, şimdi ise nazarımda toptan sıçmış bir süt ürünleri üretici firmasıdır. ben hayatımda böyle rezalet yoğurt ayran falan felan üreten bir firma daha görmedim, duymadım. sebebini bilen varsa mümkünse açıklasın bana. daha bugün içtim ayranını, sonuç yine rezalet. tahminimce eski yoğurt ve ayranları yenilerin içine katıp katıp tekrar piyasaya salıyorlar. yoksa böyle iğrenç olmazlardı. paylaş26.04.2010 20:02 butcherfly şikayet ürünlerini bilmem ama bu firmanın kamyonlarındaki toplu inek fotografı beni benden almıştır hep. genel merkez binaları da içerenköy'dedir. paylaş30.05.2010 14:02 ~ 14:05 max lfc88 şikayet urettigi sarımsaklı yoğurt sebebiyle tebrik edilesi firma. paylaş06.08.2010 20:35 limon cicegi kolonyasi şikayet ilginç bir şeye rastladım az önce bayramda tatlı felan diye tam araştırmadım ne diye ama bir fotoğraf var ki onu çok beğendim.ufuk nalbant'ın olduğu fotğrafı çok beğendim ben.arkada da sanırım ankaragücü-tranzonspor maçı var. http://bayramtatlimmm.sutas.com.tr/…-detay.aspx?f=l paylaş20.08.2010 22:00 harlleguin şikayet tüm rezalet reklamlardan sonra mecidiyeköy istasyonunda metro beklerken metronun yaklaşmasıyla, dev ekranda "tren geliyooooor" yazısıyla beraber birbirinden şaşkın bakan metroya bakan üç inek güldürmüş ve bu sefer olmuş dedirtmiştir. belki de reklam ajansında bir değişikliğe gidildi sonunda. paylaş21.11.2010 18:17 scylla charybdis şikayet migros ve aynı holdinge bağlı diğer marketlerde ( tansaş, makromarket, şok ) tekrar satışa sunulmuş süt ve süt ürünleri firması. haziran 2009'dan bu yana anlaşamayan iki kuruluştan hangisinin taviz verdiğini merak etmekteyim. paylaş03.01.2011 16:02 probiyotik baklava şikayet benim gibi beyaz peynir görünce bomba zannedip karakola götüren bir adamı bile beyaz peynire alıştırmış, olağanüstü lezzete sahip süt ürünleri markası. paylaş04.01.2011 02:01 imran zakhaev şikayet light yogurduna bayiliyorum bu markanin. oyle ki, zaten yogurt seven biri olarak her ogun bir kutu yiyebilirim. sonra kalsiyum fazlaligindan basima bir sey mi gelir, bir sure sonra cebimde yogurt almaktan dolayi bes kurus para mi kalmaz, her yemegin yaninda yedigim icin zehirlenir miyim bilmiyorum. paylaş06.02.2011 20:14 ~ 14.01.2012 21:02 think martini şikayet 1 kg'lık (kare prizma şeklindeki) tereyağ paketi, açtığınızda buram buram margarin kokuyor. bildiğin margarin yahu. tereyağı içinde ara ki bulasın. bırak bir daha ürününü almayı, adını bile anmam. paylaş12.02.2011 12:19 ~ 13:03 ayurt şikayet bursa'nın gururu olan firmalardan birisidir. paylaş12.02.2011 12:24 firex şikayet gittiğim bir kalite kursunda ders veren baş denetçinin üstü kapalı bir biçimde "peynirler yerdeydi , her taraf kir pas içindeydi" diyerek eleştirdiği ve yaptırım uyguladığı süt ürünleri satan firma. şimdi ne durumdalar bilemiyorum. paylaş12.02.2011 12:28 metallurji şikayet (bkz: tren geliyor) paylaş05.03.2011 19:25 fil hamdi şikayet bursa ve aksaray'dan sonra üçüncü fabrikasını bingöl'e yapacak olan firmadır. paylaş09.03.2011 13:50 probiyotik baklava şikayet kolay cacık adında kıvamı ve lezzeti çok yerinde nefis cacıklar üreten firma. paylaş17.03.2011 15:38 manyakmiknatisi şikayet diğerlerini bilmiyorum ama reklamlarından biri çalıntıdır: http://www.youtube.com/…bri-a3vakvg&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flplpb1yhew zihniyetinizi seviyim... paylaş29.03.2011 15:51 ~ 15:53 curt şikayet sütünde antibiyotik kalıntısı olmayan ender süt markalarındandır. bu bakımdan gönül rahatlığıyla içebiliriz. paylaş29.03.2011 16:07 ~ 16:08 lyven doppelganger şikayet 13 mayıs 2011 tarihinde ikincisi düzenlenen süt kongresinde kendi öğrencilerinin lanet bildirim ve sunumlarına derece veren karaktersiz bir kuruluş. şöyle ki karacabey meslek yüksekokulu sütaşın desteklediği bir okul, ama bugün gerçekleşen kongrede gördüğüm kadarı ile öğrencilerinin hiç bir bilgisi yok ve gayet seviyesiz insanlardan oluşmakta. neyse söz konusu öğrencilerin yaptığı ilkokul seviyelerindeki sunumlar ve fakültelerin gerçekten kafa patlatan sunumlarını kıyaslayıp aradan parlak parlak kendi öğrencilerine ödül verme eğilimi gerçekten karaktersizce ve aşağılıkça oldu. madem kendi öğrencilerini kayıracaksın, baştan belirt bunu ki kimse uğraşıp senin aptal kongrene katılmasın boşu boşuna. paylaş13.05.2011 22:10 yesterfox şikayet «/15» survivor ünlüler&gönüllüler yarışmasında istediği reklamı fazlasıyla yapmıştır. şimdi çıkıp dese ki" pascal ve nihat doğan'ın uğruna kavga ettiği, adayı birbirine katan" peynir diye, çok da yalan söylemiş olmaz hani. çok da güzel reklam sloganı olur hatta. tamam biliyoruz 3-5 dilim peynir için kavga etmediler ama nasıl da denk geldi değil mi? * paylaş14.05.2011 19:37 galadriel elensar şikayet hazır sarımsaklı yoğurdu ile liderdir. kıvamı, sarımsağı falan o kadar yerinde ki insanın her gün çılbır, mantı falan yapası geliyor. o da olmadı tek başına yiyiniz yediriniz. beni benden alıyor tüm kutuyu kaşıkla bitirebilme potansiyeline sahibim. paylaş18.05.2011 19:34 morello şikayet 500g yoğurdu üstüne toz şeker dökerek hüplettiğim severek yediğim marka. bu arada bursa fabrikasının bahçesinde maket inekler vardır. paylaş20.06.2011 21:27 ~ 21:27 fukka şikayet kutu ile litrelik ambalajları arasında, tat farklılığı olan ayran çeşididir. aynı anda ikisini deneyerek, bu sonuca varabilirsiniz. paylaş24.06.2011 11:12 ~ 11:13 djarumt şikayet piyasadaki en iyi ayranı yapan kurumdur. tartışmasız! paylaş24.06.2011 11:16 hullabaloo şikayet reklam a bu kadar para harcayacaklarina alkollu ayran uzerine calissalar daha faydali olurlar diye dusunmekteyim. paylaş27.07.2011 09:42 hepiorl şikayet (bkz: rakılı ayran) paylaş27.07.2011 09:52 host şikayet şu firmanın onca ürününü tattım, hepsi vasat ötesi. sadece sarımsaklı yoğurdu iş yapar. o da yoğurdu güzel olduğundan değil, sarımsak ve tuz miktarını iyi ayarladıkları için. hele o peynirsuyu tadındaki ayranına hiç girmek istemiyorum. allah'ım o nasıl kötü bir ayrandır. bir de her yerde dayıyorlar insanın burnuna, kabus gibi. paylaş27.07.2011 09:59 beholderrulez şikayet pet şişedeki günlük sütleri hoştur. paylaş05.09.2011 02:03 oylum şikayet inek fetişisti bir firma olmasına rağmen bu kadar vasat ürünlere sahip olması gerçekten komik. paylaş14.10.2011 09:49 peltonabi şikayet ürünlerini severek tükettiğim, hatta alışveriş yaparken rafta görünce öpücük attığım(şaka la) süt ürünleri markası. paylaş08.11.2011 01:15 noxell şikayet yaptıkları zamanın ötesindeki reklamları ile kafamda öyle bir marka algısı oluşturdular ki, hani ceo'luk teklif etseler reddederim o derece. paylaş25.11.2011 01:52 serci baba şikayet sütaş günlük süt reklamına her rast gelişimde hissettiğim gerilim hissi sayesinde sütten soğudum. bu reklamdan sonra gelirlerinde artma var mıdır merak ediyorum. paylaş27.11.2011 23:50 melodramatic fool şikayet dağıtım yapan kamyonlarını sürecek şoförleri özenle seçiyorlar sanıyorum. sinyal vermeme, sağ şeritten aniden sol şeride geçme, ana yola sağına soluna bakmadan dalma konusunda hepsi başarılı. şu ana kadar sağolsunlar bana kaza yaptırmayı başaramadılar. bu arada arabalarımızdaki farlar süs amacıyla oraya konulmuyor sevgili sütaş dağıtımcıları. bi zahmet kullanın. bilinçaltıma işlediniz güzel kardeşlerim. almıyorum ürünlerinizi markette, bakkalda görünce. o kadar gerdiniz beni. bu da olaya benden farklı bir yaklaşım olsun. paylaş15.12.2011 08:01 bktrus33xxx şikayet 500gr'lik kaymaklı yoğurdun tadı kireç gibi olan marka. yahu bir tek benim mi tat dokularım zayıf anlamadım. dost tava yoğurtla sütaş'ın kaymaklı yoğurdunu yan yana koyup tadın bakalım hangisini daha çok seveceksiniz. vallahi reklam yapıyorsam nağmerdim. ama yoğurtlarını beğenmiyorum sütaş. kültürünü mü az dayıyorsun ne yapıyorsun bilemem, ayranın güzel bak. paylaş17.12.2011 12:24 patlak fermuar şikayet süzme ve krem peynirlerine hasta olduğum, müşteri dostu süt ürünleri üreticisi. kiloluk süzme peynirin hafif ekşi olduğu firmaya bildirilir. hemen müşteri aranır ve ürün kendisinden alınarak 500 gr lık dört adet süzme peynir verilir. firma müşterinin gözüne iyice girse de ne yazık ki yeni peynirler daha ekşidir. * paylaş22.12.2011 12:09 soft şikayet son reklamındaki buzağıyı teknolojik nimetlerle reklam filmine monte etmiş olan firmadır. yok her şeyi geçtim o hayvanı öyle koşturmak için eğitmesi bile bi ömür sürer lan! kaldı ki bi de köprüden falan bakacak...kanımca tek gerçek noktası buzağının bi yerde ayağı kayıyor tökezliyor falan bak orası orijinal. zira buzağıların bi hız kavramı olmadığı için normal yürürken bile sık sık kayma yaşayabilir. ha reklam bence güzel orası ayrı. paylaş02.01.2012 22:06 ~ 22:08 pomaklar şikayet son reklamında oynayan buzağıyla sempati ve empatinin tadını kaçırdığım, her an bir sütaş kamyonun peşine takılmaktan korktuğum reklam. bu aralar kalabalıkta ben de irkiliyorum buzağı kardeş. (bkz: doğal lezzete yolculuk temalı sütaş reklamı) paylaş03.01.2012 16:30 long island şikayet su mu, süt mü sattıkları belli olmayan firma. sütleri ile suyun tadı arasında hiçbir fark yok, bu kadar da sinekten yağ çıkartmayın be kardeşim, sütte az da olsa yağ bırakın... paylaş26.01.2012 09:16 ~ 09:17 elibogrunde şikayet bence piyasadaki en lezzetli süt ve süt ürünleri markası. özellikle çıkardıkları tüm peynir çeşitleri güzel. yalnız eski kaşarlarında pek yoğun tat yok; yoğun tat sevenler için hayal kırıklığı olabiliyor. vakti zamanında kaşarının açılmamış ambalajında kafam kadar kıl gözüken firmaydı. hemen merkezini aradım dedim kaşarınızda kıl var, dediler beyfendi olmaz öyle şey, ürünlerimiz el değmeden hazırlanıyor, sonradan girmiştir, bık bık bık, dedim ablacığım bir sakin ol, ambalajı açılmamış, kıl gözüküyor. hemen birisini yollamışlar ben yokken, bir poşete ucuzundan sütaş ürünlerini dizmişler, süt, beyaz peynir vs. ben yokken bırakmış arkadaş ama bizim eleman vermemiş kaşarı ben yokum diye. neyse daha sonra bir adam geldi, kaşarı almaya geldim, dedim sen kimsin, ben sütaş'ta kamyon şoförüyüm dedi, abi yetkili birileri gelsin de şikayetimizi bildirelim dedim, gitti abi. ertesi gün yetkili iki man in black geldi, abiciğim bu ne dedim, ürünleriniz el değmeden hazırlanmıyor muydu, dediler evet, e bu ne? ambalaj esnasında elemanlardan bir tanesinin kolunun kılıdır dedi, başka sorum yok hakim bey dedim verdim kaşarlarını topukladılar. bir daha da sütaş sokmadım eve, o kıllı kollar aklıma geliyor çünkü. bir de şimdi aklıma geldi, gelen abiler bir de koladan fare çıkmış, pınar sütten civata çıkmış muhabbeti yapıp kendilerini zeytinyağı moduna sokmuşlardı da yuh demiştim içimden. edit: büdüt paylaş13.02.2012 16:56 ~ 16:59 carnage şikayet meyveli yoğurtlarında bulunan "doğala özdeş aroma"lardan dolayı bir daha meyveli yoğurtlarını almayacağım firma. monosodyum glutamat doğala özdeş edit: internet sitelerine rahatsızlığımı belirten bir mail atmıştım. sağ olsunlar aradılar ama beni ikna edecek bir açıklama yerine sütaş olarak insan sağlığına dikkat ettiklerini söylediler. ben de üst yönetime bu işten vazgeçmeleri gerektiğini iletmesini istedim artık. doğal olsunlar. paylaş08.03.2012 21:56 ~ 12.03.2012 16:38 onderex şikayet cam şişede satılan günlük sütlerin kapaklarının açılması, açıldıktan sonra da kapanması zor olan ürünleri satan firmadır. ayrı bir güç sarfetmeye çalışırsınız, süt içmek için. içindekini dökmemeye çalışırsınız ama bazen başarısız olursunuz. paylaş17.03.2012 00:10 kelebek ordusu şikayet firma olarak bu zamana kadar çıkardıkları en flaş ürünün sütaş süzme peynir olduğunu düşünüyorum. simitle mükemmel bir uyum yakalar bu peynir. bir de sanırım hiçbir süt reklamı beni sütaş taptaze süt reklamı kadar güldürmemişti. evet. paylaş01.04.2012 00:55 jeanne şikayet telefon numarası 444 4 788* olan marka. paylaş19.04.2012 22:14 ben babamin ogluyum şikayet bursa'da bugün itibariyle bu marka sütün dağıtıldığı bir okulda iki zehirlenme vakası görüldü ama bu bence tamamen tesadüfden ibaret. çocuklar kantinden aldıkları gofretten zehirlenmişlerdir ya da içtikleri su bakterilidir falan. edit: imla paylaş03.05.2012 13:43 ~ 13:44 gecicen bunlari şikayet uht süt markası. uht-pastörizasyon ve sütün ekşimesi hakkında: pastörizasyon, sütün yüksek sıcaklıkta kısa süre (htst) denilen bir yöntem kullanılarak ya yaklaşık 70–75°c sıcaklıkta 15 saniye, ya da yaklaşık 90°c sıcaklıkta 1 saniye bekletilmesi usulü ile uygulanan bir işlem (3). pastörizasyonun başarılı olabilmesi için sütteki bütün enzimlerin tahrip olması şartı aranıyor! kutu sütlerde ise çok daha yüksek ısıl işlem (uht= ultra high temperature) kullanılıyor. uht’li sütler 135-150°c sıcaklıkta 2-4 saniye ısıtılıyor. klasik kaynatmada ise çıkılan sıcaklık yavaş yavaş 95-100°c’dir. genellikle bir taşım kaynatılır. uht’li süt 4 ay bozulmadan kalabilirken, pastörize şişe süt 3 gün dayanıyor. kaynatılan sütte ise bu süre birkaç saatten fazla değil. bütün ısıl işlemler hem hastalık yapan (patojen), hem de faydalı (probiyotik) mikropları öldürüyor. sütteki faydalı bakterileri tahrip ettikleri için bunların ürettikleri enzimleri ve vitaminleri de tahrip ediyorlar. amaç sütün kesilmesini (ekşimesini) engellemek ve raf ömrünü arttırmak. sütün kesilmesi ya da ekşimesi bir fermentasyon olayı. bu iş için enzimleri üreten faydalı bakterilerin olması şart. halbuki bize “pastörizasyon zararlı mikropları öldürür, faydalı mikropları öldürmez” diye öğretilmişti? evet süt sanayicilerinin ve hatta inanılır gibi değil ama bazı bilim insanlarının! ileri sürdükleri ve yaygın kabul gören bir iddia da şu; “pastörizasyon zararlı mikropları öldürür, fakat faydalı mikropları öldürmez”. sanki ateşin aklı var; faydalı ve zararlıyı ayıracak. aslında tersini söylemek mümkün. bağırsaktaki zararlı mikroplar, faydalılardan daha dayanıklılar. bunu antibiyotik ishallerinde görüyoruz. antibiyotikler faydalı mikropları öldürdüğü için bağırsakta az miktarda bulunan bu nedenle de zarar vermeyen hastalık yapan bakterilerin üremesini artırıyorlar. bir an için ‘pastörizasyon faydalı mikropları öldürmez’ ifadesinin doğru olduğunu varsayalım. o zaman pastörize ya da uht’li süt dışarıda bekletildiğinde niye kesmiyor ya da geç kesiyor? çünkü fermantasyonu sağlayan yararlı süt bakterileri (laktobasiluslar ve bfidobakterler) tahrip olmuştur da ondan. peki, sütü en çok tahrip eden hangisidir? uht teknolojisi. daha sonra pastörizasyon, daha sonra da kaynatma. http://www.beslenmebulteni.com/…temid=401&showall=1 paylaş14.05.2012 10:41 patlamismisir şikayet süt ve süt ürünleri sektöründe pazar lideri firma. dolayısıyla her pazar lideri gibi devlet tarafından fazlasıyla denetlendiğini düşündüğümden ürünlerini güven ile alıyorum. paylaş14.05.2012 11:17 shinobi şikayet süt ve süt ürünleri sektöründe pazar lideri olmasını işçi düşmanlığına da borçlu olan firma. bursa karacabey fabrikasında hakkını arayan işçileri işten atarak, işçilerin sendikalaşmasını engellemeye çalışarak sütaş işçilerine boyun eğdirebileceğini zannetmekte kendileri. https://fbcdn-sphotos-a.akamaihd.net/…9978991_n.jpg hakkını arayan işçileri işten atan ve sendikalaşmaya izin vermeyen sütaş patronunu uyarıyoruz. tarih ve saat: 01 temmuz 2012 pazar 11.30 yer : sütaş karacabey tesisleri ulubat köyü karacabey/bursa paylaş29.06.2012 20:32 anarchy x şikayet (bkz: sütaş için direniş vakti) paylaş29.06.2012 20:36 anarchy x şikayet türkiye komünist partililer tarafından uyarılmışlar. http://haber.sol.org.tr/…lerine-destek-haberi-56484 paylaş01.07.2012 23:52 anarchy x şikayet sürekli aldığım beyaz peyniri ikidir eşşek gibi tuzlu çıkıyor, dilim damağıma yapışıyor. ayarınız mı bozuldu be? tamam anladık suya koyucaz. paylaş11.07.2012 10:25 ~ 10:28 labarba şikayet yarım yağlı sütü gerçek süt olmayan dandik marka. etrafta kay keçi sütü kalmadığı için geçici olarak başka bir süte ihtiyacım vardı kefir yapmak için ve sütaş yarım yağlı sütü denemek istedim. 5 gün toplam 10 lt süt ile inatla kefir yapma çabalarım sonucunda canıma tak etti ve marketten kay marka inek sütü alıp onu denedim. sonuç inanılmazdı. 5 saatte mükemmel bir şekilde kefir oldu. sütün süt olmadığını anlamanın daha kolay bir yöntemi yok sanırım, sonuç olarak bir daha asla kullanmayacağım marka. paylaş13.07.2012 12:15 shizof şikayet mayalanma işlemini mikroorganizmalar gerçekleştirir. uht süt steril olduğu olduğundan içinde mikroorganizma barındırmaz. bu yüzden de maya tutmaz. pastörize sütten denendiğinde sorun ortadan kalkar. bu arada o aldığın marka uht sütün ambalajında muhtemelen sorun vardı yoksa kefir olmaz paylaş13.07.2012 14:28 ~ 14:53 alyssa hacker şikayet behlül, fatmagül, kuzey ve hürrem isminde buzağıları ile tanışma şerefine nail olduğum; yeni doğan miniklere son dönem trending türk dizilerinden isim seçen, şirin misiniz diye sormak istediğim firma ^_^ paylaş13.07.2012 14:39 black raven şikayet kamfda yıllardır oluşmuş güvenilir marka imajını son dönemde yok eden marka. hangi ürününü alsam kalitesi çok kötü, tadı vasat. geçen gün aldığım uzun ömürlü sütün resmen acı ve ilaç gibi olmasının ardından bugün aldığım, son kullanma tarihinin geçmesine 15 gün kalan büyümix küflü çıktı. kalite isteyen pınar almalı. paylaş16.07.2012 15:38 cayintasicayinkusu şikayet ineklerini koyunlarını bişeylerini değiştirdiğine inandığım firma.ya da hayvanlara verdikleri yemi değiştirdiler.çünkü bir anda yoğurdun peynirin sütün tadı bu denli değişip berbat bir hal alamaz.tam yağlı beyaz peynir aldım ve komple çöpe attım.kokusu da tadı da değişmiş.hele yoğurt.aman allahım.o daha beter.sanki 10 gün dışarda kalmış da bozulmuş kokuşmuş gibi.ama ben akıllanmadım tabi gittim bi daha aldım peynirden çünkü önceden deli gibi yediğim şey.nasıl bozulabilir, bu bozuktur dedim.yenisinde de sonuç aynı yine çöpe gidiyor.kardeşim azcık dikkat edin ya.bu ne rahatlık. paylaş08.08.2012 11:24 lineercebir şikayet az önce "ege için iftar, sütaş için iftihar vakti" diye bi reklamı yayınlanan süt ürünleri firması. işin acayip tarafı bölgesel yayın değil bildiğin star'da oldu bu. hayır ege için de iftar vakti değil gecenin bi yarısı. zaten ege için iftar vakti de olmaz ya hadi bakalım. paylaş16.08.2012 00:02 dfbhd şikayet en sonunda hellim peyniri üretmeyi akıl edebilmiş süt ürünleri şirketi. artık çok çok çok çok çok çok** özlediğim hellim peynirini güvenebileceğim bir şekilde tüketebileceğim. teşekkürler sütaş. paylaş16.08.2012 00:09 frapan geyik şikayet bir-iki gün önce bir markette ürünlerinin %90 nın süttozu olduğunu işittiğim marka. oysa yıllar yıllar önce ben, başka bir firmanın pek lezzetli light beyaz peynirini tercih ederken yakın bir dostum, yeğeninin staj sırasında bu firma ürünlerinin süt tozundan imal edildiklerini gördüğünü söylemiş, sütaş almamı tavsiye etmişti. işte o yıllar yıllar öncesinden bu yana b. peynir, yoğurt, kaşar, ayran taze sütten yapıldıklarına inanıp güvenle hep sütaş tükettim. dün firmaya mail ile bunun doğru olup olmadığını sordum, henüz cevap gelmedi. ya da cevap bile gelmedi. şimdilerde bozulan her şey gibi belki taze sütten üretilmiş süt ürünümüz de kalmamıştır, kimbilir, bildiğim bir şey varsa o da sütaş tüketme ısrarımdan vazgeçeceğimdir. üsküp-makedonya'da kurulu cillop gibi bir süt ürünleri (swedmilk'in kurduğu) fabrikasını acayip uygun şartlarda almış türk firması. yurtdışında yatırım için doğru adım atmışlar. paylaş15.10.2012 03:27 dikakana bey şikayet buzağı temalı reklamlarından anladığım kadarıyla; alacakları hayvanları öyle testten falan geçirmeyen, kocaman yeşil bir arazinin ortasında kapısı açık, isteyen hayvanın girebildiği bir çiftlikleri var. o hayvan nerelerden geldi, kaç gün ne yedi, hastalık var mı önemli bunlar hep. işte o reklam! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pzwrt24njam paylaş17.10.2012 21:59 mutluvatandas şikayet kaymaksız yoğurtlarını oldukça başarılı bulduğum firma. evde uzun zamandır süren itimat yoğurt saltanatını yavaştan yıkmak üzeredir. paylaş14.01.2013 00:12 fenerbasket şikayet sütünü alacaksanız son kullanma tarihinden başka şeylerine de dikkat etmekte fayda var. http://img228.imageshack.us/…228/8287/sutasfail.jpg (bkz: hayatı zorlaştıran ufak detaylar) paylaş17.02.2013 14:12 basho şikayet (bkz: o eski halinden eser yok şimdi) ne yoğurdunda ne peynirinde eski kalitesini eski tadını bulamıyoruz. fiyatı düşürürken kaliteyi de düşürecekseniz kaybedersiniz. paylaş28.02.2013 13:13 a350 şikayet adı anıldığında sütten çok süt aracının peşinden diyar diyar dolanan inek yavrusunu anımsadığımız süt markası. paylaş28.02.2013 13:24 darulderya şikayet metrodaki 'tren geliyor' reklamını cok basarili bulduğum markadir. paylaş11.03.2013 11:42 taxim etre şikayet her ramazan aynı görüntülere farklı konuşmalar-şarkılar-türküler ekleyerek yeni reklamlarmışcasına yayınlayan süt ve süt ürünleri markası. paylaş13.03.2013 23:31 serrulata şikayet senelerdir afiyetle yediğimiz başıbüyük tereyağının üreticisi. paylaş20.04.2013 07:46 quantumfluctuations şikayet türkiye'nin en büyük içki üreticisi. (bkz: milli içkimiz ayrandır) paylaş26.04.2013 17:46 dibirina kodugum şikayet «/15» son tv reklamını maydonozlar bunu da açıklayın diye bitiren marka. paylaş10.05.2013 16:46 hyperblue şikayet personel yerine, ölmüş eşşek arayan firmadır. hasbelkader tekliflerine sıcak bakıp, bir iki görüşmeden sonra, iş maaşa geldiğinde " şu kadar fazla mesai ile; şu kadar " demişlerdir. yani size baştan " saat 17:30 da çıkmak yok! her gün kuzu kuzu fazla mesaiye kalacaksın " denmektedir. buna rağmen verdikleri maaş hakikaten şaka gibidir. terbiyemi bozmadan geri çevirdiğim tekliflerini, üç gün sonra tekrar arayıp, şimdi geçmiş zaman, tam hatırlamıyorum ama ikiyüz veya üçyüz lira arttırıp tekrarlamışlardır. ne diyeyim .. allah çalışanlarına kuvvet ve sabır versin ! paylaş10.05.2013 19:39 statue of liberty şikayet ankara da marketlerin çoğunda indirimli satılan kırmızı kapaklı sütlerinde bir problem olduğunu düşündüğüm süt markası, çok kesif ve kesilmiş süt kokusu alıyorum. artık almıyorum dikkatli olunmasında fayda var. paylaş02.06.2013 23:48 nervusradialiss şikayet bingöl'e 30 milyon euro'luk yatırım yapma karari almiş firma. paylaş09.06.2013 23:21 kotukedi şikayet hizlandirilmis tren faciasindan beri hic bir urununu almadigim firma. isguzarlikta ustune yoktur. paylaş11.08.2013 12:14 abilify şikayet bünyesinde pazarlama/dağıtım ağı olmayan firma. lokantalara ürünlerini aracı tüccarlar ulaştırıyor. hal böyle olunca da özbuzağıoğulları yoğurtçuluk mantalitesini aşamıyor. nerede pınar'ın el terminalli, kravatlı, donanımlı personelleri. paylaş06.09.2013 17:52 puura şikayet standart b.ktan uht kutu süt ambalajı ve o b.ktan kutu süt açıp kapama yerine devam edip bir de şimdi o açma kapama yerlerini matah bişeymiş gibi kırmızı yapmış firma.. o iğrenç açma kapama yeri dizaynı o kadar kullanışsız ki, bir bardağa süt dökeceğinde sütün yarısı yere dökülebiliyor ya da kim bilir nerelerden gelmiş süt kutusuna değip öyle bardağa dökülüyor. az önce tee eski, keserek açtığın kutulardaki gibi keserek döktüm sütü anca.. beceriksizler. bir kutu süt ambalajı ve açma kapama yeri yapamadnız. sadece sütaş'a demiyorum. satılan kutu sütlerin çoğu öyle. bi tane torku markası süt üretmiş yeni, ambalajı da meyve suyu kutularındaki gibi çevirmeli ve ötekiler gibi sorun yaratmıyor. bundan sonra torku sütcüyüm.. paylaş08.09.2013 22:35 ~ 22:38 turka şikayet ankaray istasyonlarındaki panellerde müthiş eğlenceli bir reklamını gördüğüm marka. --- spoiler --- trenin gelmesine yakın inekçiklerden biri kafasını sağa ve sola çeviriyor. derken bir konuşma balonu açılıyor ve inek: " hayırdır? yine nereye gidiyorsun? " diyor. hemen akabinde konuşma balonunun içinde yanıp sönen yazılarda " tren geliyooooooooo, tren geliyooooooooo, tren geliyooooooooo " yazıyor ve tren geliyor. :) --- spoiler --- paylaş21.09.2013 00:00 ~ 10:55 markooo şikayet sarımsaklı yoğurdun kutusuna, "sarmısaklı yoğurt" yazan dandik firma. bilmiyorsunuz, araştırmıyorsunuz, bari bir bilene sorun! bayilik vermezler, dağıtım işini kendileri yapıp ellerine yüzlerine bulaştırırlar. yok satan ayranlarını defalarca eker, mis, sek gibi firmaların ayranlarıyla karşılaştırdım. hepsi sütaş'a on basar! paylaş16.10.2013 19:16 tky şikayet hakikaten dandik firma. ulan pudingin yanında verdiğin kaşığın arkasına silgi takmışsın, bi de onu çocuklara verip puding yedirmişsin, utanmadan da bunun reklamını yapmışsın. bedava olsa almam lan o pudingi :) ayrıca çalışma prensipleri itibarıyla da benim nazarımda itibarı son derece düşük firma. coca cola ve nutella'ya özenip kaşarların üzerine isim yazmasını istediğim kaşar markası. (bkz: sütaş kaşar) paylaş02.12.2013 14:08 honortiger şikayet İletişim: Sütaş Grubu *Merdivenköy Sokak No:1 34751 K.Bakkalköy, İSTANBUL - TÜRKİYE *Tel: 0216 572 30 50 (pbx) *Faks: 0216 573 46 12 Tarfaş Tarımsal Faaliyetler A.Ş. *Uluabat Köyü 16700 Karacabey/Bursa/Türkiye *Tel:0224 688 52 01(pbx) *Fax:0224 688 52 78 Dış Linkler: http://www.sutas.com.tr/ Kategori:Sütaş